Kagome's Downfall
by SitoriTenshi
Summary: Okey....InuYasha realizes feelings for Kagome...When Kikyo gets seriously hurt...will InuYasha choose Kikyo over Kagome? Or Kagome over Kikyo....And y is kikyo acting evil??? Read To Find out!!!!
1. The gang has split

Kagome's Downfall  
  
It was a lonely day for Kagome, she was sitting in her living room, listening to Souta, her little brother, talk about his wonderfully boring day. Souta had asked one of Kagome's friends to the school dance. Of course her friend turned him down, not wanting to hurt her already battered reputation. Souta was having fun telling Kagome how she had hurt her friends reputation so badly, that her friend would never go out with him. "Souta, shut-up! I think I would rather go hang out with Moroku and listen to him ask me to bear his child." Kagome blurted out. " What? Who is Moroku? And he asked you too." " NO! It's, It's an inside joke." She said hoping he would buy it. " Whatever, what kind of inside joke is that?" Souta asked. " An inside one!" Kogome screamed, getting agitated. "Kogome.." Grampa said walking in the room. " Shouldn't you be hanging out with InuYasha? What's that girls name? The one with blue eyeshadow? " Um, Gramps, that is Naraku. And he is probably off somewhere with Kikyo." Kogome said agitatedly. " With Kikyo? Why would she be with him?" Grampa asked. " Because Grampa.." She started. "She's not evil is she??" Grampa said. " No, Gramps, let me finish! She is trying to get him all of the Shikon jewel fragments." She said. " Why would the priestess do such a thing?" Gramps asked. " I don't know! I'm going to go say hi to InuYasha, I'll be gone for the rest of the week if I'm lucky enough to stay away from you that long!" Kagome said racing out the door. "That girl needs to learn some manners!... Well Souta, wanna go to Subway?"  
  
It was a wonderful day for InuYasha, he was finally getting his peace from Kagome, the only person able to order him around because of a "Sit Boy" incident, he could now think about his only true love. Kikyo. Why had she been getting the fragments for Naraku, he asked himself. He was sure she would have a good reason for it. Did she think that he was giving her up for Kagome? Sure, he liked Kagome, her scent anyway, but only because she reminded him of his only love. Kikyo. InuYasha kept pondering on his only love, Kikyo.  
  
It was a boring day for Moroku. There were no beautiful women to accompany him, he couldn't find a Geisha house anywhere around and the whole "gang" had split up for the week to take a much needed break from demon killing. He was thinking of Sango, the only girl he really wanted to bear his child. He was walking down the long road back towards Sango's home village, which had been burned down, but she had gone to be around her family even if they were dead. He thought to himself of Sango and when his hand was fixed all of the wonderful things they would do together.  
  
It was an interesting day for Shippou, he had already run into six demons, all Koga's, that were frantically trying to eat him. Koga had told Shippou to blow a whistle and he would come call off the dog demons, but of course Shippou had lost the whistle. "Koga! Hey doggies, look it's Koga!" He would say and the first six times the dogs looked behind themselves and gave Shippou a chance to run. On the seventh time Koga really was there and when the dogs didn't stop he killed them all. "That's what you get for not looking when I'm here." He said after he killed them. " Yo, Shippou, where are you going?.. It doesn't matter, I'll go with you since I have nothing better to do. So the two "not" friends set off down the road to Kaede's house.  
  
It was a weird day for Kikyo, she was not to be found. Hmm. I wonder why. Kagome was walking through InuYasha's forest and she saw a shadow come walking towards her from a thick fog. "K..Kikyo? What are you doing here? I don't have any fragments!" Kagome said recognizing the figure. " Shhh." Kikyo said quietly. " I'm on Naraku's side now. But I'm still helping you." She said. " What, how can that be? You stole my jewel fragments and gave them to Naraku!" Kagome said agitatedly. " Well, Naraku has spies on InuYasha so I couldn't tell him but Naraku is only half demon, just like InuYasha, that is why he is so scared of InuYasha. I can slay demons, but only you will know now, I can not slay half breeds. It would be as if slaying a human. So I am trying to help him become a complete demon so that I can vanquish him. I will convince Naraku to get the spies off of InuYasha for the coming week. Take him to your time with this fragment.." Kikyo said throwing a jewel shard at Kagome. " Tell him everything I have told you and then tell him to follow my shini-dama- chuu's, my demons, to a castle in the east. There we will devise a plan for his dimise. Now I must go to Naraku, he is calling me, no doubt to go attack InuYasha! Hurry and take him to your time to keep him safe, I will hurt him if it proves to Naraku I'm on his side, only so I can kill him later. Hurry!"  
  
InuYasha was having fun. He was sitting on the branch of a cedar tree in his forest. He was thinking of a few things now, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, and of course Kikyo. He couldn't decide if she was good or not. If she was bad he was going to take some fragments of the jewel and go to Kagome's time where they couldn't be found. If she was a good gurl, he was going to get all of the shards of the sacred jewel and use it to make Kikyo like him. Unable to die so that he could live eternity with his only true love.Kagome? "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed up to him. " What? You ruined my wonderful daydreaming time! What do you want??" He said quite angrily at her. " Come with me to the well okay! We are going to my time, I have something important to tell you." Kagome said frantically, looking around to make sure Kikyo was nowhere to be found. " Why should I go with you?" He asked. " I am perfectly happy sitting on my branch here!" He said leaning back on his branch to daydream more. " Because, if you don't come down right now I'll say the magic words!" Kagome yelled up. " What magic words? You must be daft or something!" He yelled, not even looking at her. " SIT BOY!SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "BOOM!" " OH! SO NOW YOU LET ME KNOW THE MAGIC WORDS!! THAT'S HELPFUL!!!" He screamed angrily at her. " Never-mind that! We need to go! Come on!" She said to him as he finally stood up. " Okay, I'm comin, I'm comin!" He said and the two set off for the well.  
  
Kikyo had now reached the castle in which Naraku was hiding out in. Naraku was sitting in a chair that he called his throne. " Where have you been Kikyo? Do you know where my number six jewel shard is?" Naraku questioned Kikyo. " You lost a jewel shard??" She said to him sarcastically. " Was that sarcasm I heard in your voice?" He said. " No, of course not!" Kikyo said mockingly. " Okay then, as long as you weren't being sarcastic with me. I want you to go attack InuYasha. I need proof that you are not a trader!" Naraku said. " Oh, do I have too?. Bad question. Okay, fine I'll go get InuYasha now!" Kikyo said. " Just do me a favor okay? Get your minions off of InuYasha for the next week. I want to kill him without being watched okay!?" Kikyo said. "Okay, only for this week though!" He said. So Kikyo headed off for InuYasha's well to wait for Kagome and InuYasha to come out, so that her love and her could see each other without Naraku knowing. 


	2. Kagome's house

Kagome's Downfall  
  
"Kagome!" Souta's voice rang out. "Who is the guy who looks like a dog? Is he your boyfriend?!" Souta asked. "WHAT?!" InuYasha screamed and jumped at Souta. "Sit Boy!" Kagome said, and InuYasha slammed into the ground. " No, he isn't. Why??" Kagome asked her little brother. "Well, he has dog ears. Anyway you always talk about him!" Souta said ignoring the "evil eye" that Kagome was shooting at him. " Not true!" Kagome yelled. " I talk about Moroku, and Sango, and Kikyo." InuYasha's ears perked up at hearing his true loves name., " And I talk about Naraku, and Shippou, and InuYasha, you wouldn't be able to close your mouth if you saw Kikyo or Sango!" Kagome yelled at Souta. "What does that have to do with anything?" InuYasha asked. " the part about Kikyo and Sango." "I..I don't know." She said lowering her head. Kagome began to cry silently. " InuYasha.." Kagome said raising her head, with tears running down her face. InuYasha looked at her feeling guilty. "Kagome.you aren't..I mean.I didn't make you cry did I?" InuYasha asked. "No, I. Let's go to my room, we need talk about something." She said drying her tears. {I..I'm just afraid that after he knows about Kikyo, he'll forget about me all together.}Kagome thought to herself. "OOOO! Kagome likes dog boy!" Souta said teasingly. "SHUT-UP SOUTA!!" She screamed and then looked at InuYasha. " Come on, my room is this way." Kagome said pointing down the hall. "Okay, let's go." InuYasha replied.  
  
Kikyo was walking towards her sister Kaede's house. She was walking through bandit territory when an arrow came by and cut her face. "Ow! Who goes there?" Kikyo screamed out. There was some rustling in the bushes on the side of the road. The shini-dama-chuu's, flying demons, came flying out of Kikyo's body. "Monks they are calling the dead spirits from my body!" Kikyo said to herself. All of a sudden a gang of bandits, along three monks, jumped out from the bushes, and began to beat Kikyo up. "Stop!" Ringed out a voice. " That is lady Kikyo, you daft idiots!" It was Naraku. "S..Sorry Naraku!" Screamed the leader of the bandits. "I'm sure you are." Naraku said with an evil smile on his face. "You'll be forgiven.. In HELL!" Naraku yelled as he slashed the bandit with a sword he grabbed from another bandit. " You stupid men! You have wounded her! Now I have to leave InuYasha un-spied for even longer! A promise is a promise even if you are Naraku!" Naraku yelled at the bandits. "You!" He said pointing at one of them. "You are the new leader! Take lady Kikyo to the village at InuYasha's forest, find a women by the name of Kaede and give Kikyo to her. Tell Kaede you found her and came back to my castle! GO NOW!" Naraku yelled. {"I can't let her die! If I do InuYasha will certainly learn the true power of the Tetsusaiga!"} Naraku thought to himself.  
  
"Kagome! Why can't I listen?" Souta whined through the door of Kagome's room. "Because, we have to talk about the Shikon jewel! And if you don't go away I'll sic InuYasha on you!" Kagome yelled back through the door. "Fine!" Souta yelled and stomped into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Okay, InuYasha. I was walking through your forest and Kikyo came to me." Kagome began. "She didn't try to hurt you, did she?" InuYasha cut in quickly. "No, thanks for caring." Kagome said. "What does that mean?" InuYasha asked, perking up his ears. "Nothing, I knew you would care. Anyway, Kikyo told me things." Kagome said. "She said that she is giving Naraku jewel shards because she,..she knows something." "What! What does she know!?" InuYasha asked. "InuYasha., Naraku is a halfbreed, like you. That's why he is so scared of you! Kikyo said that she can't kill half breeds, it would be the same as killing a human." Kagome said. "Then why did she kill me?! If it's the same as killing a human, she would be going against her code.!" InuYasha said agitatedly. "Well InuYasha, it was because she thought you were the one who hurt her, she knew she would die and so she thought she should get rid of the threat to the village." Kagome answered. "Well, I understand your point. I guess she really thought I deserved it. Did she say anything else?" InuYasha said. Kagome was just about to answer when she heard a loud noise. " I smell blood!" InuYasha screamed. "Kikyo's blood!!!" 


	3. Kikyo's Blood

Kagome's Downfall  
  
Authors Note: I don't really like kagome very much. This story is going to be long but it will take me awhile to finish because I hand write it and then I type it. Let me know what you think, and what you think it needs.  
  
Upon Smelling Kikyo's blood InuYasha panicked. "How could I smell Kikyo's blood!? She is still in my time!" "I don't know! InuYasha, lets go look for her! If you smell her blood, something is seriously wrong!" Kagome said to InuYasha in a worried voice. " Okay!" Replied InuYasha and they both bolted out of the room. "Kagome, get on my back. I will be able to go faster if I don't have to worry about loosing you!" InuYasha stopped and said. "Okay." Replied Kagome. She climbed onto his back and he took off running. InuYasha was trying desperately to follow the scent of Kikyo's blood, but it was hard because he did not know his way around Kagome's shrine. He knew it was Kikyo's blood, he had smelled it the day fifty years before when she shot him. He was running quickly through the shrine of Kagome's family when he finally realized that the only place he had not thought of to look was the well. "Kagome, we need to go to the well! That's where she is!!" He yelled back at her. She pointed towards the well and InuYasha took off in that direction. In a matter of seconds they had reached the well. "Kaede!? What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled out shockingly as they approached the well. "Dear child, I have brought my sister Kikyo. She has been hurt badly and I can not help her. I was hoping that she could be helped in your time! Is it possible?" Kaede asked Kagome. "What!? She can't die!" Kagome screamed. "K..Kikyo, are you?" InuYasha whispered hoping she was still alive. "Who did this!" He demanded to the lifeless body. "InuYasha? Your really here?" Kikyo asked opening her eyes . "I'll be okay." "Don't talk Kikyo! You need to save your strengh!" InuYasha told her. "My..my shini-dama-chuu, they were taken. I need spirits or I will die." Kikyo whispered. "Kagome, can you please spare some of my soul? Just enough to keep me alive?" Before Kikyo could get her answer she passed out. "Kikyo?" InuYasha screamed. " Kagome, can you help her? Call your healer, tell me where he is and I'll go get him!" InuYasha yelled as he began to panic. "Lady Kaede, how do I give some of the soul back to her?" Kagome asked turning towards the old woman. "Well child, thoust must thinkest hard that thoust wanteth to giveth it." Kaede replied. "Okay. I'll give her some, but I am going to call the hospital first!" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the room. "Lady Kaede, I'll go with Kagome. Stay with Kikyo! Don't let her go!!" InuYasha told Kaede, and then ran out of the room to follow Kagome. {"Wow, did mine ears heareth right. Dideth InuYasha calleth me Lady"} Kaede thought to herself.  
  
"Hello, this is Higurishi, Kagome. I need an ambulance! My friend fell in a well and is hurt badly. Someone hurt her." Kagome called over the phone. "Um, Yes ma'am. We will be there as soon as possible." Said the lady on the phone. "Thank you." Kagome replied, and hung up.  
  
"Well. When will your healer be here?" InuYasha asked. "Soon, but InuYasha, Um people now aren't used to demons. They might freak out if they see your ears." Kagome said to InuYasha. "Oh, well then it's your lucky day. It's the first of the month. It's human day in about fifteen minutes." InuYasha replied with a foul look on his face. "Well, has Kikyo ever seen you as a human?" Kagome asked. "No, why?" "Because, pea-brain, she will probably like to know what you would have looked like if every thing had worked out fifty years ago." "Oh, well let's go back and sit with her until your healer gets here." InuYasha said heading towards the door. "Oh, and Kagome, you have my undying gratintude!"  
  
Meanwhile back in Feudal Japan. Shippou and Koga and finnaly reached Kaede's house, but she was nowhere to be found. They asked the villagers where she was and because they knew Shippou they told them that she had gone down the well with Kikyo. "Oh, Okay. Hey Koga, I'm going to go see how Kikyo is. You wanna come?" Shippou asked. "No." Koga replied. "It's where Kagome is." Shippou said. "Oh well, okay, let's go!" Koga said running towards the forest.  
  
"Moroku, it was so sweet of you to come here! I'm so glad that I'm no longer alone! It's hard to live without a family you know." Sango said. "Yes, I know. Um, Sango. I was wondering. After we kill Naraku and my hand is fixed.." Moroku kneeled as Sango stared blankly at him without a clue of what he was doing. "Will you, marry me?" "Moroku! Do you promise to drop being a lechture?" She said excitedly. "Yes, I will. After my hand is fixed I'm all yours!" Moroku said. "AFTER? What about before??" Sango screamed. "Yes, of course! I didn't mean to say that." He replied. " Well, okay! I can't wait to let everyone know! Hey let's go to Kaede's and tell them. I'm sure that's where they are.  
  
"Miss, can you please sign this?" Asked one of the nurses. "Um, I'm not in relation. Could Inu.. I'm mean John sign it? He is closer to her." Kagome asked. "Okay ma'am. It just needs to be signed." Replied the lady.  
  
"Hey Inu. Come sign this as John." Kagome whispered to InuYasha. " Why sign it as John? I already look like a human! Why can't I at least have my name?" InuYasha complained. "Because people here know about your ledgend and your name is not one that you should be using. People will think your in a gang!" She replied. "What's a gang?" " A group of bad people. Now just sign it so that they can try to save Kikyo!" Kagome said. "Um.. Kagome, I can't write." InuYasha whispered. "Okay I'll guide your hand." She said and she grabbed his hand and moved it gracefully over the paper. "There, all finished!" She said handing the paper to the lady at the front desk.  
  
Will They be able to save Kikyo? Review and give your predictions and the next chapter will come soon! 


End file.
